Non-live fire training—repeated drawing, aiming and firing without ammunition—is a practical, convenient way to improve and/or maintain shooting techniques. The practice is limited, however, by the fact that the bullet impact point is a mere assumption; thus the trainees and/or trainers are limited in their ability to evaluate the trainee's performance or improve their skills. Furthermore, there has long existed the need for an apparatus and system whereby a single or multiple user, or trainer and trainee, can readily practice using a firearm without placing themselves or others at risk of accidental discharge of the firearm while still maintaining the ability to recognize the “hits.” This safety imperative coincides with an added desire to limit the financial burden related to the wear and tear on a firearm, including cost of ammunition and use of adequate facilities brought about by live fire training. Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative to traditional firearm training which addresses these concerns and maintains the overall benefit of live fire training without live ammunition.